


Pharah is Multilingual

by PatrickArch



Category: overwatch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrickArch/pseuds/PatrickArch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everyone wonders why Pharah can speak Spanish. Well, that's not entirely true; they know she was taught, but nobody knows why she learned it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pharah is Multilingual

     Everyone wonders why Pharah can speak Spanish. Well, that's not entirely true; they know she was taught, but nobody knows why she learned it. She never speaks it unless it's necessary, almost harbouring a hatred for the language - yet when she meets an hispanophone she isn't any more callous. Sometimes late at night, when Mercy finally leaves the clinic to hit the hay, she'll hear Pharah tinkering on her armour; she'll be muttering in a mix of Spanish and Arabic.

     Sometimes on the battlefield, it's possible to hear her over the comm units. She'll bark an angry, twisted and hateful sentence aimed at a particular robed enemy; it'll start in Arabic and finish in Spanish. When she's angry enough it'll just be the latter, and at that point even her teammates know to stay out of the way. The only sight scarier than an enraged Pharah is perhaps a rampaging Reaper; their temper, once ignited, rival the fire of the sun.

     So far only Soldier: 76 made the connection. Mercy has been lucky that in the past few months she hasn't been in the right place at the right time to see the action unfold. It's a strange sight to be sure.

     The crackshot Reaper suddenly keeps missing his mark, managing only to graze his target; to the untrained eye it seems he'a doing fairly well despite the hail of missiles coming from above. He rolls and ducks out of the way, becoming a cloud of fog here and reappearing there. But to the trained eye of the cyber-soldier, it's obvious. Reaper keeps missing on purpose. He goes easy. And it's always against one of the few people who not only do not hold back, but perhaps push themselves past their limits to destroy him. Aside from McCree and himself, the only other person to do that is Pharah.

     Coincidentally, it's also when she speaks only spanish.

     Reaper almost never answers, only entertaining the young Overwatch member before "luckily" managing to damage her suit or whisking himself away to flank other targets. Though when he replies, it's a mumble; a whisper. A reply, in Spanish. Soldier: 76 himself isn't completely fluent in the language, but he has more than passing comprehension. The replies always puzzled him.

     Until he realized who was under that mask. Suddenly Pharah wasn't fighting him alone, and the soldier would sometimes throw out insults in Spanish. Cabrón. Bastard. This went on until one night Pharah invited him to her workshop.

     "I know you know," she simply told him, eyes fixated on the armour she was fixing. "Keep it to yourself. It's personal business."

     He would've liked to remind her this was just as personal for him. After all, Reaper had been a thorn in his sides for years, since before Pharah even knew what he was. But he kept that to himself, and nodded. "I'm here if you need me. We all are," he replied, taking his leave.

 

     The next months were oddly silent. Not only between Soldier: 76 and Pharah, but also Talon and Overwatch. Reaper hadn't been sighted anywhere in the meanwhile, so they focused their efforts on tracking the terrorist and humanitarian aid when they could spare it.

     Pharah didn't know how much those fights with the wraith meant to her. It was the only time she got to see him, even if she hated him. How could she not want to forgive him, in even the deepest, smallest, most secretive part of her heart?

     He'd been there for her, always. And although she would never admit it to herself, much less say it aloud...

 

     She missed her father.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed, or if you didn't! Thanks!


End file.
